


Please don't go, I need you

by gotsichi7



Series: not so drabble [6]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Jinyoung is a biogenetics engineer or a zombie expert, M/M, Minor Character Death, The details to this zombie au is not explained because i'm not an expert, Youngjae-Centric, Zombie Apocalypse, but it's mainly about markjin, not much of any gore, sort of inspired by the i am legend universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotsichi7/pseuds/gotsichi7
Summary: Where Youngjae is saved from the streets by Jinyoung and slowly find the meaning in Jinyoung’s forced smile.





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt : "please don't go, i need you"

Youngjae had first met Jinyoung by chance. He was walking alone, feeling his sobs thicken with each step when he reached the center of Seoul. His car had broken down and he had been travelling with his friend.  That was until his friend had been bitten while they were scouting for food in a supermarket. So, he was alone when he had been walking down the empty streets of familiar streets.

The day was about to become dark and Youngjae had thought of breaking into a car and hoping for the best. Or he had contemplated simply walking till he met his demise. His foot was uselessly sprained or broken or both but he trudged on. Suddenly, a sleek black sedan drove by him in an alarming speed. The car initially just passes him as if Youngjae wasn’t there. But then, it reverses and Youngjae is met with a man with dark hair and a haunting smile. The man calls him into the car, urging him to pick up the pace before it gets dark and that was how Youngjae was saved by Jinyoung.

Jinyoung doesn’t say much. He simply asked him where did he come from and why he was in Seoul. He had a large rifle in the back seat and a hand gun tucked in his glove compartment. Ever since, the zombies overtook Korea, weapons are a huge commodity and the fact that Jinyoung doesn’t hide his weapons when meeting him tells Youngjae that Jinyoung wasn’t one to fuck with. If he tried to even lok at the weapons the wrong way, he would and can swiftly kill him.

“Are you not planning to move to the zombie free land down south?” Youngjae queried when they pull into what he thinks is Jinyoung’s house. His house was one of those Zombie Proof houses that were built before the actual disease spread from Japan. Youngjae remembered watching on the news about how fast the houses had went on sale. His family was too poor to afford much protection, so his father had packed all they needed into a car and left Mokpo before the evacuation team even arrived.

The evacuation team never arrived in time to Mokpo. The disease had spread and within all the chaos, Youngjae had lost his parents and brother. He left with the only person he found. And yet that person had also been changed.

“This is my home” Jinyoung said, the edges of his mouth twitching into what was supposed to be bright smile but only seemed forced. “You may stay and leave whenever you please”

Jinyoung had showed him the whole house. There was a swimming pool that had no water in it, spacious living space with high rise windows that probably had not seen light in years and expensive furniture that had never been sat in. The house was obviously too big for it to be just the Jinyoung. And yet Jinyoung had called it his home.

“My lab is in the basement and it’s off limits. Are you hungry?”

Jinyoung walked them to the kitchen area where he sets down his massive bag pack and unloads tins of food and ramyeon. He explains that the expiries in these sorts of foods are longer; thus it could last him longer. He also explains that he arranges the food according to it expiry month and year. “This is the ones that will expire in this year” he said opening a closet full of tin cans and packets of instant food.

“Help yourself” Jinyoung coos. “I’ll be in my lab, just knock if you need anything”

Jinyoung had explained how there was only one point of entry and that at night the gates were on lock down. Zombies can’t be in the sunlight so it’s only safe to leave in the morning anyway.

Youngjae hadn’t fell asleep in a bed for almost a year and when he finally tucks himself into the guest room’s bed after a hot shower (another luxury he had lost) Youngjae starts to think maybe staying with Jinyoung wasn’t such a bad idea.

-o0o-

It is an accident when Youngjae first learns about Mark.

Youngjae had been watching old DVDs from Jinyoung’s TV in the living room. Youngjae is surprised it still worked. There were a lot of English DVDs that didn’t even have any Korean subtitles but Youngjae watched them anyway. He had been on a Harry Potter marathon when he had heard Jinyoung screaming.

It was weird because he was sure Jinyoung had entered his room saying that he was going to retire to bed for the day. For the past week, Youngjae had been in so much ease that he had almost forgotten zombies existed. The only reminder of zombies Youngjae had been when his foot healed Jinyoung would help him find a car and he would be off to the zombie free land.

That was until he heard a cry coming from Jinyoung’s room.

It was like all his senses were awaken and he was running as fast as he can to Jinyoung’s room on the upper floor. His hand found the emergency gun in the living room leaving no room for hesitation. He swung the door open to find Jinyoung writhing on his bed. Jinyoung was drenched in sweat, eyebrows furrowed.

“Mark!” He cried. “No!”

“ _Please don’t go I need you”_ Jinyoung’s arms shoots straight out reaching as if he could just grab something. Something Youngjae couldn’t see but Jinyoung could see in his mind.

It was a nightmare to watch and Youngjae could only imagine what it felt like. He had his own fair share of nightmares. He knew pain never really truly left.

So, Youngjae tucked the gun in his pocket and shook Jinyoung awake.

He held Jinyoung in his arms as Jinyoung sobbed about it being his entire fault; the same name whimpered over and over.

_Mark._

-o0o-

Ever since the incident, Youngjae became weary of Jinyoung. The cracks in Jinyoung’s forced smiles and calm demeanor had slowly started to show.

Youngjae had known Jinyoung’s lab was off limits but he had heard banging and he was worried. He knew he always had to knock when he entered the lab. But the sound of glass crashing on the ground had made him run to swing the door open before he could think. The gun in his hand shook as he held in front of him the way experience had thought him.

He was met with a sight he could not believe.

Jinyoung was on the floor, sobbing, next to what Youngjae thinks used to be a glass beaker. His eyes trained on the floor facing the back of the room. Youngjae hadn’t notice it at first but the longer he looked at it, the more he understood.

In the back of the room was a cage. The sides of the cage were made out of steel and it had windows that allowed Youngjae to immediately recognize what was caged in it. It was a zombie. The zombie was screeching and wheezing at Jinyoung. Its skin looked like burns all over it, its head bald and mouth open wide to reveal its yellowing teeth. It kept banging the glass of the cage but the sounds only seemed to be muffled.

There were thousands of rodent cages arranged on almost every inch of the wall. The sounds of them squeaking filled the lab alongside Jinyoung’s sobs.

“I’m sorry, Mark” Jinyoung sobbed, still not realizing Youngjae’s presence. “I’m so so sorry”

“I-I just can’t do this without you” Jinyoung sobbed. Youngjae followed his line of sight and saw that Jinyoung was talking to the zombie. The zombie seems unaware of whatever was going on, now pacing in the small enclosure of its cage.

“I need you, Mark. WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO?” Jinyoung screamed. His fist balled up as he violently punched the ground in front of him, releasing himself of pent up frustrations. Youngjae could no longer stand watch.

He sets aside his pistol and catches Jinyoung’s hand before it meets the ground. Youngjae’s holds Jinyoung in his arms as he struggled against him. Weaken by tears though, Jinyoung relents and for the longest time, Youngjae held him in his arms.

-o0o-

Jinyoung never speaks of ‘Mark’ again but Youngjae could put the pieces together quite quickly. Youngjae doesn’t quite mean to eavesdrop on Jinyoung talking to Mark but sometimes he just can’t help himself.

It was easy to tell that Mark was Jinyoung’s lover.

Jinyoung recounts how they met to Mark daily, like clockwork. His hands injecting mice and working on chemicals as he talked about how they met in med school and Jinyoung had fallen in love with him when Mark had wrongly said his name. He recounts how Mark had gotten a job in a science lab shortly after graduation and Jinyoung had worked as a surgeon in a hospital. He recounts how when the zombie warnings had come, they had gotten married under the tree where they had their first kiss.

He recounts everything with smiles and laughter in his speech but the dark look in his eyes make Youngjae’s tear leave his eyes.

He knows Jinyoung was working on an antidote for his husband. There was no question about it. But he also knows that there is a possibility that when Mark wakes up, he may not remember Jinyoung.

And that’s why Jinyoung recounts everything he hopes Mark would never forget.

-o0o-

“What if you never find an antidote, hyung?” Youngjae asked one day when Jinyoung had finally decided to have dinner with him.

“There has to be” he said, not meeting Youngjae’s eyes.

“What if there are other people out there who could help you find an antidote”

Jinyoung looked at Youngjae solemnly.

“I can’t leave him and It wouldn’t matter if the antidote isn’t for Mark” Jinyoung’s voice said sharply. “Together till death do us part” A chill runs down Youngjae’s body because he had lived with Jinyoung for three months and he knew Jinyoung never said everything that he meant.

And Youngjae knew exactly what he implied.

If he couldn’t find an antidote, then Jinyoung would kill himself. Or even worse, kill both of them.

-o0o-

“How good are you at killing zombies?” Jinyoung asked as they are having dinner.

It’s not a question Youngjae liked to answer. It reminded him of all the innocent people he had killed. It reminded him of the time he had to blast his friend who had helped him out of Mokpo in the head.

“I have experience” is all Youngjae manages.

“I think I have made a breakthrough,” Jinyoung said as his eyes flicker to Youngjae’s unfinished peas. “But I need a plan B”

-o0o-

Youngjae uses the swimming pool as his shooting range. Jinyoung was specific with his orders and Youngjae had been in Jinyoung’s mercy for far too long to refuse. It was the least he could do.

Even though the least he could do was a bit too much.

“You have to be good with both hands” Jinyoung shouts when Youngjae finally runs out of ammo on the two targets set in front of him. “It’s crucial that it’s both hands”

“You can’t miss”

-o0o-

“Don’t panic,” Jinyoung said. He looked calm and relaxed. It was like he was ready for whatever was coming his way. For once, his actions didn’t look tense or forced, instead Jinyoung looked natural.

Jinyoung has his hand on the lock of Mark’s cage. Mark was looking between the two of them curiously. For a zombie, Mark was definitely less screechy and aggressive. Youngjae isn’t quite sure what Jinyoung had did to him but whatever it was, it was working.

“When I open this door, he would smell me and his zombie instincts will cave in and he would try to attack me. Remember to not shoot him when he does. Let him attack me” Jinyoung opens his mouth to reveal a transparent blue pill sitting on his tongue.

“If this antidote works I’ve got me covered.” He lifts up a syringe in his left hand. “If this works, then you won’t need to use your guns. Remember 10 seconds and if we both start changing, shoot us both in the head. Don’t miss”

Youngjae nods. His conflicting consciousness making his stomach twitch and his heart thumped painfully in his chest but Jinyoung gives him no time to back out as he unlocks the door.

The door comes unlocked and Mark bolts straight up with attention. He looked at Jinyoung for what seemed an eternity before he growls in what Youngjae can only hear as a predatory delight.

Everything else that happens happened too fast. Mark jumped toward Jinyoung so fast that Youngjae had trouble adjusting his guns into aim. They wrestle for a bit when Jinyoung keeps on cooing at Mark. “It’s me, Mark”, “It’s Jinyoung” and “We can finally be together”.

Mark tackled Jinyoung so Jinyoung was on the ground but Jinyoung was stronger than him and manages to flip them over. Mark was kneeling, teeth chomping on nothing towards Jinyoung’s direction while Jinyoung griped the zombie’s shoulders to hold him still. Jinyoung lets out a grunt as he swiftly sticks the needle straight into where the heart was. Seconds later there is a cry of pain from Jinyoung and Youngjae knew he has been bitten.

“10 seconds, Youngjae!” Jinyoung groans. His arms wrapped around Marks shoulders holding him down and forcing the zombie into a hug.

Youngjae counts with a shaky voice.

“10… 9… 8…”

Mark’s attention seems to shift towards Youngjae as his teeth start chomping onto nothing again. Jinyoung however has a tight grip on him, hugging him as though it was what he had yearned for years. It probably was.

“7… 6… 5… 4…”

Youngjae adjusts his aim, controlling his breathing. Jinyoung was starting to make wheezing noises and his grip on Mark seemed to falter. Youngjae is afraid the worst was happening when Mark only seemed to become more aggressive by the second. His arms were stretched out reaching for Youngjae and his fingers curling.

“3…”

Youngjae could hear Jinyoung trying to form words but it wasn’t working. Youngjae tried not to think of how great it felt to have Jinyoung taking care of him. Youngjae tried not to cry at the thought of killing him.

“2…”

_“Mark”_ the words were precise cutting through the silent air. _“Please don’t go. I need you”_

“1…”

Mark who had been emptily chomping on thin air stopped to look curiously at Jinyoung when the words left his mouth. His aggression immediately dissipating as he somehow held the weak Jinyoung in his arms.

It was almost like he understood what Jinyoung had uttered.

Jinyoung’s eyes seemed unfocused, his body leaning limp in Mark’s arms. There was no sign of the shaking and wheezing Youngjae knew so well. Youngjae slumped to the ground, exhausted but insanely relieved. His guns fell on the ground along with him.

It had worked.

The antidote had worked.

**Author's Note:**

> the zombie proof house mentioned is inspired by [this.](http://all-that-is-interesting.com/zombie-proof-house) just in case you want a better visualization. i'm not good with this AU but i like how this turned out. comments and kudos will be appreciated <3


End file.
